Experimental Hero: A new Ally
by Thunderwulf
Summary: A new character that has recently escaped the Highbreed meets the trio, with a suffered mysterious past, an omnitrix and good will he agrees to join the team, but he doesn't know that his true identity will be put in risk...


**Me: Hi**** everyone out there reading my story!!!!!!**

**It is my very first fanfic ever and I have worked on it a lot so I hope **

**you enjoy it!!!**

**Ben: You forgot something…**

**Me: Really?**

**Gwen: She doesn't own Ben 10: Alien Force or its characters**

**Me: No, I do own Ben 10: Alien Force!**

**Kevin: No, you don't!**

**Me: Yes, I do!**

**Kevin: No, you don't!**

**Me: Yes , I do!**

**Kevin: Oh, yes you do!!!!**

**Me: No I DON'T!!!**

**Kevin: Ha!**

**Me: Crap… (Kevin will pay for that)**

**Anyway, here goes the story…**

**---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---**

**EXPERIMENTAL HERO**

**Chapter 1: A howl of freedom**

The moon rose in the cool desert night, the white and grey wolf howled from its cage in a laboratory in the middle of nowhere. Memories rushed past his mind in that moment…

*Flashback* (2 and a half years ago)

The four wolf cubs watched as his father and mother got murdered by some strange animals out there. Then the one-eyed monsters entered to once-safe cave and grabbed the poor animals by the tail, they threw them to a cage and then threw the cages violently to a big ship.

The ship departed the quiet forest in the midst of the night heading towards the lonely desert at the outsides of Bellwood.

Each day the cubs would be given injections, and at the evening big helmets would be put on their head. The helmets connected to a computer which taught them other alien languages, how to write and read, mathematics, astronomy, physics, all loaded in their heads. Each three days they would be given some green organic moss to eat and each week they would be thrown to a cage full of strange creatures with tentacles and claws to fight with; all this was part of the project the DNAliens called, the Maxwulf project.

The wolf cubs were consummated by the lack of food or by the cuts in the fighting dome, however one of them adapted, one of them beat up the monsters in the dome, he ate the food that was given to him and he learned everything they taught him. He had changed, he was the project's success, he was Maxwulf.

*End of Flashback*

**Maxwulf's POV**

This stinking cell! I hate to pass the nights here; I still remember the calmness of the forest and the birds chirping; now everything I hear is DNAliens growling and Highbreed muttering. Darn! At least I'm in good form? All that fighting has made of me a real wolf…

The Highbreed approached my cell.

Highbreed: Albedo, do you think he is ready?

Albedo: Yes, I have seen him fight at the dome and he has learnt what he

needed to know, now the only thing we need is to give him the omnitrix

I developed for him, it will turn him into the default species.

Highbreed: Then everything's settled, YOU! (He shouted to a nearby DNAlien)

Use the tranquilizer laser on him; we do not want this low animal to

run from Albedo.

They were going to give me an omnitrix…omnitrix… I remember! The omnitrix is a watch-like alien device that allows the user to transform into various alien forms by combining the DNA of the selected alien with the user's own DNA, effectively turning them into the alien species the user has selected. The alien form is selected by unlocking the control dial, turning the control dial to the desired alien species which is displayed on the Omnitrix's display, then pressing the control dial back into place completing the transformation. The alien DNA also seems to contain some aspects of the original aliens' personality.

Man! I should stop having these outbursts of information!

DNAlien: You're coming with me!

He took out a silver colored lvl 5 tranquilizer gun and pressed the trigger, I just saw a bright white blinding light and then everything around me went black…

I woke up in a lightened room, and I was lying on an operation table, I was still dizzy from the shot of tranquilizer. I slowly got up and took a look around the room, there was not a DNAlien at sight so I jumped off the table and I walked towards the ---, walked???!!!

Highbreed: He's awake.

Albedo: Perfect, now when his training finishes tomorrow I'll put this chip on him, he will completely obey us, and with the omnitrix I have installed in him he will be unstoppable to Ben Tennyson and his pathetic companions!

Highbreed: Are you sure that this will work?

Albedo: Yes, I am sure; we will both take our revenge on that stupid human!

He, they, me?!!!?!

What am I?

What am I now?!

I looked at myself, I was, I was, I was a… a human!

But how?...

I was wearing a black, grey, and dark blue jacket, a black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and some kind of gloves to the middle of the fingers. I felt something in my left hand, I uncovered the jacket covering it and I saw a green and black watch, with a sand watch like form. An...a… I couldn't believe it!!! I was wearing an omnitrix!!!

There was a big piece of metal at a side and I watched myself in it, I had dark black, long hair, somewhat pale skin, electric blue eyes, I seemt in my late 15's or maybe early 16's I was really tall for a human. The scar that I had since the first week in this hell was not in my right eye; my face only expressed suffering and pain for being imprisoned such a long time.

I almost forgot, Ben Tennyson! He was in great danger, that Highbreed was going to use me to destroy him! NO WAY, I was willing to help him and I would!

This imprisonment finishes here and today! NO more waiting, no more being the alien's pet, no more time in that stinking cell, this is my last day here in this HELL!

Laugh while you can Highbreed, the one who laughs first looses at last…

**Meanwhile at the Mr. Smoothies park lot…**

**(Narrator's POV)**

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were sitting in the top of Kevin's car drinking some smoothies (Note: Kevin was drinking a soda because he hates smoothies)

Gwen: Ben?

Ben: Yes Gwen?

Gwen: Do you think that you will be ok? This is about your 8th smoothie!!!

Ben: Are you kidding?! I am better than before (He sips his smoothie and notices it is finished) I think I'll get just one more…

He jumps from the car's front and rushes towards the store.

Kevin: I wonder where he gets enough money to stuff himself of smoothies and

chili fries

Gwen: I guess he probably saves all his pocket money to buy food, but it

remains as a mystery how he still gets some to buy tickets to the cinema

for him and for Julie

Kevin: Yeah…

Gwen: Any news about DNAliens, or any new tip?

Kevin: No, that is why we are bored…

Gwen: Kevin?

Kevin: Yes?

Gwen: Hmmm… When… are you going to ask me out?...

Kevin: Come on Gwen! Don't start this drama all over again!

Gwen: If you say so Mr. Roguish Charm!

Ben: (With another smoothie in his hand) Is everything ok guys?

Kevin: Nothing that should bother you Tennyson

Gwen: *Sigh* Yes Ben, everything is ok.

**At the Laboratory**

The sky was darkening, the night was coming, and there was nobody in the room so I thought that it would be the perfect moment to try to escape. I saw the watch in my wrist and I fiddled with the button, it went up and a hologram was shown.

A green wolf hologram was shown, it illuminated the dark, it was made of metal and was full of circuits. I guess it was kind of a wolf robot, maybe a maechastronic from planet Maechontrie. How to use this device?

I inspected the watch, and then I pressed the button down. A green light covered me and I felt I changed, I was transforming!

Seconds later I realized I wasn't human anymore, I was a maechastronic!

I was made of metal and circuits; I thought about what I could do in this form.

I thought about a laser gun and one constructed in my back! I thought about shooting it and it shot itself, the laser beam burned and melted through the iron wall, I was free, free at last, nobody can imagine this feeling if they haven't been imprisoned for a lot of years without any fault on that part. I touched the omnitrix sign on my chest and I returned being a normal human. I rushed out of that hell without looking back.

I was sure I would never return there, never again!

"Bellwood, 11 miles north" I read from a big sign, this'll be fun; I can use Mechawolf (I would call my new form like that because calling it a maechastronic is too large) to race to the city. But just when I was going to turn Mechawolf again I saw something in the floor, covered with sand of the desert. I picked it up and I dusted it, it had the omnitrix's sign on it and it seemt like a kind of badge.

Maybe it will be useful? I pocketed it and I turned Mechawolf, they I raced towards the city at blinding speed in the midst of the night…

**---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---**

**Me: T****his was the first chapter! I hope you liked it, I will update really soon! **

**(Count on it! I will update this Tuesday!)**

**Kevin: You took your revenge didn't you?**

**Me: Yes, I thought that making Gwen torture you with that question again **

**would make you angry. Learn not to mess with the author.**

**Kevin: I mess with everyone I want to mess with!!!**

**Gwen: Kevin, do not shout to the writer, she has power over us!**

**Me: See?**

**Kevin: I'll teach you who has power over you! (He absorbs metal and ****starts chasing me across the room)**

**Me: *pant* Please *pant* review *pant* next chapter will have *pant* more **

**apparitions of Ben, Kevin and Gwen *pant*and read to discover more*pant* about Max *pant* Bye! and thanks for ****reading!!**


End file.
